Revealed
by Rinoa
Summary: Part 2 of Posessed.....umm, well if u read the title, it's obvious that *something* is revealed....not sayin whut thoe, also some stuff happens here....(you'll see)....


From Taichi's POV. 

***** *a/n: Koushiro woke up and was treated with some more medication. Everything is back to normal except for the thousands of cuts and bruises on Koushiro, and his limping. ***** 

Revealed

Sora and I had been trying to get Yamato and Mimi to kiss....I knew he liked her, and Sora told me that Mimi had a crush on Yamato. Sora did a very evil yet hilarious thing to Mimi. While Mimi was bathing in the river, Sora sent Yamato there, and he saw her naked!! When Sora told me about it, I laughed. I knew Yamato had been dying to see that. I told Koushiro, Jyou, and Hikari, since they were the only ones who knew about when....*ahem*......(a/n: read part one) 

Later that day, Sora and I sat on a cliff talking about them. 

ÒHave you thought of anything for Mimi and Yamato yet?Ó Sora asked. 

ÒNope,Ó I replied, ÒBut we have to figure out something while Yamato is still shocked by..umm....Ó 

ÒYeah, I know...Ó Sora and I blushed. She knew what I was thinking. 

ÒLetÕs just forget that ever happened, alright?Ó she said. 

ÒO..ok.Ó Still, however, that image couldnÕt get out of my head. I tried to shake it out, for her. 

I started thinking about what we could do. ThereÕs gotta be a way to force them to kiss, I thought, and better yet, in front of everyone! I started chuckling. 

ÒWhat,Ó Sora asked. 

ÒOh, nothing, I was just thinking, it would be funny if we could force them to kiss in front of everyone!Ó 

ÒWait a sec,Ó Sora said, ÒIf they were forced to...Ó 

I gasped, and remembered.... 

ÒI got it!Ó We both said simultaneously. 

ÒTruth...Ó Sora began. 

Ò...or dare!Ó I finished. 

ÒYEAH!Ó We both stood up, hugged, did the five-hand thing, hit eachother with our hips, and screamed, ÒWHOOHOO!Ó (Don't even ask, long story, but we do it whenever we figure something really cool). 

We were so loud, we didnÕt realize that Yamato had heard us. 

ÒWhatÕs all the commotion?Ó He asked. 

ÒNOTHING, hehe...Ó Sora said. 

ÒYea, uhh, nothing,..nothing at all!ÓI added. We put fake smiles on our faces and Sora and I slid away to the camp site. 

ÒGive me five, baby, weÕve got it! We are SOOOOO good!!Ó I said, and Sora slapped my hand. ÒWHOOHOO!Ó She yelled. 

ÒUmm, are you guys ok?Ó Jyou asked. 

ÒOh, yess, we are VERY fine!!Ó Sora replied, ÒAnd weÕre playing truth or dare!Ó 

ÒOkkaaayyyyy...Ó Jyou said as he sat down, followed by Koushiro, Hikari, and Takeru. Sora went to get Yamato, as I got Mimi. 

ÒWhy are we playing?Ó Mimi asked. 

ÒOh, well.....uhh,Ó I tried finding a good excuse, ÒYou see, hehe, umm....well, itÕs been forever since weÕve ever done anything fun! I mean, besides talking, joking around, fighting monsters, etcetera...Ó 

As I sat Mimi down, I heard Sora and Yamato coming, so I grabbed him and sat him across from Mimi. Then, Sora and I sat together, me by Jyou, she by Koushiro, and we started. 

ÒCould I go first, PLEEEASE?Ó Takeru begged. 

ÒSure!Ó I replied. I eyed Yamato and smirked. This is gonna be fun, I thought. 

ÒOk...Ó Takeru began, ÒJyou, truth or dare?Ó 

ÒTruth,Ó Jyou replied. 

ÒOk, ummm......do you like anyone in this group?Ó 

ÒNope!Ó 

ÒAww man....Ó 

ÒAlright, Hikari, truth or dare?Ó Jyou asked. 

ÒDare!Ó 

ÒOookay.....I dare you to....to slap Gatomon!(a/n:Look, I couldn't think of anythin alrite!?)Ó 

ÒHey, thatÕs not fair!Ó Hikari protested. 

ÒYou chose dare,Ó Yamato said, ÒAnd you canÕt back out, unless you want to be pounded!Ó Yamato punched his palm. 

ÒOh,ok, fine...Ó Hikari walked over to Gatomon, and whispered in her ear, ÒSorry, I was dared to slap you,Ó and slapped her. Gatomon got a little mad, almost scratched up Hikari's face, but then went back to sleep. 

Takeru looked at the sky and noticed it was very dark. 

ÒItÕs getting late, and IÕm tired. Can I go to sleep now?Ó he asked. 

ÒYeah, same here,Ó Hikari added. 

ÒWhy, SURE, of COURSE you can go to sleep!Ó I replied, snickering. Takeru and Hikari left. I whispered to Sora, ÒNow the real fun begins!Ó She chuckled. 

ÒWhat, are we missing something?Ó Jyou asked. 

ÒOh, NO, you arenÕt missing ANYTHING!...and I mean NOTHING! And you aren't GOING to miss ANYTHING either!!Ó Sora replied. Then we started cracking up. 

ÒUmm, are you sure you guys are ok? YouÕre starting to scare me...Ó Mimi said. 

ÒOk? Why, of course weÕre ok! Why, is there something wrong?Ó I asked, starting to go crazy. 

ÒYou have been acting very strange since last night,Ó Koushiro said. 

ÒTheyÕre probably losing their minds from yesterday....when you..or, whatever it was, hurt them.Ó Yamato mumbled to Koushiro. 

ÒNO, no, of COURSE not! Why donÕt we just keep playing?Ó Sora said, also starting to go crazy. 

ÒOkkayyyy.....whoÕs turn is it? Oh itÕs mine! Hehe...Ó Koushiro said. ÒAlright....Mimi, truth or dare?Ó 

ÒTruth.Ó 

ÒOk, do you like Jyou?Ó 

ÒNo...Ó Mimi said. 

My heart started bouncing around. I couldnÕt wait til my turn. 

ÒOk, my turn,Ó Mimi said, ÒSora, truth or dare?Ó 

ÒDare!Ó 

ÒOk, girl, I dare you to take your shirts off!Ó 

ÒOh, shit...Ó Sora said, as she pulled off her shirt AND her undershirt. Wow, I thought. She was sitting in a circle wearing nothing on top but a bra! Then again, I thought, I have seen her in........ I shook that thought out of my head. When I looked around, I saw that all the guys had eyes wide as saucers and they were staring at Sora....especially Yamato... 

ÒHello, guys, are we gonna continue on the game or what?Ó I asked, waving my hands. 

ÒHuh...oh yeah, huh,Ó Yamato said. I knew he liked that! 

Sora then asked me, ÒTruth or dare?Ó 

ÒTruth.Ó 

ÒOk, do you like Mimi?Ó I knew that she was purposely asking me that question to speed up the game. 

ÒNo,Ó I replied. ÒBefore I start, we get to ask whoever we choose, even if that person has already been asked.Ó 

ÒYeah, we already know that,Ó grumbled everyone. 

ÒAlright...Yamato, truth or dare?Ó 

*Please say dare, please say dare!!!Ó Sora and I thought. 

ÒTruth. NO, wait,Ó Yamato looked at me, ÒI know what you're gonna ask me....DARE.Ó 

Sora and I smiled evilly and excitedly, I said, ÒYamato I dare you and Mimi to kiss!Ó Sora and I squealed, ÒYeah bay-bee!!Ó 

ÒWhoa, o...k....,Ó Yamato looked at Mimi and saw that she, like him, was blushing. 

ÒYou better do it,Ó Sora said, ÒOr else!!Ó 

ÒOKOK FINE,Ó Yamato said. He leaned into her, and she did the same. They just touched eachothers lips at first, but then they opened up, and they kissed...for 10 seconds! 

Sora and I stood up, and yelled, ÒWHOOHOO!Ó and we did the hug, five thing, hip thing....the hug felt kind of weird, Ôcause Mimi wasnÕt letting Sora put her shirts back on, so Sora was in only her bra... 

ÒUmm, Yamato, do you like her?ÓJyou asked. 

ÒWhy do you want to know?Ó 

ÒÕCause you kissed for 10 seconds!Ó Koushiro replied. 

ÒOh well, not telling!Ó Yamato looked at me. ÒNow itÕs your turn mister. Truth or dare, TAICHI?Ó 

ÒDare!Ó I replied, still giggling. 

ÒOk, boy, I dare you and SORA to kiss!Ó 

Sora and I both stopped laughing. 

ÒUmm, can Sora put her clothes back on?Ó I asked. 

ÒNope!Ó Mimi replied, smirking. 

ÒOk, umm, eew...Ó I said, even though deep inside I was really excited. 

I leaned into her, as she did into me, and we just touched lips-really quickly. Right when we were about to pull away, however, Yamato ran to us and pushed our heads together! Our mouths ÒaccidentallyÓ opened, and we swapped spit as fast as we could. Then we pulled away and spit eachotherÕs saliva out, pretending to be grossed out. I was wondering why Sora had helped with the kissing, but that was for me to wonder later. My head steamed as I saw Yamato and Mimi laughing hard, Koushiro and Jyou looking at us and them with a dissaproving look. 

"You guys shouldn't be daring eachother to kiss people," Koushiro said. 

"Yeah, it isn't fair for us! We don't have any girls!" Jyou added. 

"JYOU!" Koushiro barked. 

"Sorry....." 

"Well, Jyou, how about we dare you and Koushiro to kiss?" Yamato asked. 

"NONONONONONONO," They both said. 

"Ok then, stop complaining." I said. 

"Sorry." They both apologized. 

"Alright," Jyou started, "Koushiro, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Ok, could you live a day without your computer?" 

"Hmm...probably not." 

"YEAH!!" Yamato said, "Alright then, Koushiro, truth or DARE?" 

"Umm...dare?" Koushiro said, confused. 

"Alright, I dare you to give me your laptop and let me keep it for a day!" 

"NOOOO!!!!!" 

"Do you REALLY want to get pounded?" I asked. 

"*gulp* Here," Koushiro handed Yamato his laptop. Yamato closed it and tucked it into his sleeping bag. 

"I'm getting tired," said Mimi, "Could we go to sleep now?" 

Koushiro and Yamato said they were getting tired, so we ended the game and went to sleep. 

*** 

"Pssst! Taichi," Sora whispered. 

"Huh, wha...? Oh, hi Sora, what are you doing awake in the middle of the night??" I asked. 

"SHHH! Come here!" 

We walked to the river. 

"What did you bring me for?" 

"Well, two things," replied Sora, "First of all, I wanted to congratulate us for making them kiss. Second, that was....nice? Why did you, um, help?" 

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. 

"This," she said and she pulled my head to hers, frenched me, and pulled off. 

"Ohh, that........" I said, blushing. 

"Yea, that." 

"Actually, I was wondering why you helped me." 

"I'm the one that started!" 

"No," I protested, "I did!" 

"Oh, just shut up," Sora said. Once again she pulled my head to hers. She opened her mouth, and our tongues+lips touched, while we swapped spit for about two minutes (*a/n: I love that term "swapping spit!" ^_^), until we were totally out of breath. Then we pulled off. Except this time we didn't spit anything out... 

"Whoa," I bent over, panting, "Now, THAT was nice." 

"Whew! A little tiring," Sora said, "But fun!" We giggled. 

When we caught our breath, we dropped to our knees and made out again, but got stopped by a familliar yell, "Oh my gosh!!" 

"Umm,...am I hearing things, or is someone here?" I asked. 

"I think someone is here!'' Sora said. 

Well, someone was there...and it turned out to be.... 

"JYOU!?!? What are you doing here!?!?!?" 

"Nothing...I just couldn't sleep, and when I saw you two were missing I started searching for you. I heard some voices here by the river, so I came and...." 

"Ok.....Jyou, I am BEGGING you, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!!" Sora pleaded. 

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me...just don't give me any bad dares or else!" 

"We won't Jyou...I can't believe you're actually blackmailing us!" I said. 

"Well, believe it, 'cause I am!" 

Jyou walked away laughing. 

"So..." I said, "When....if....we get back to our world, would you like to go on a...umm....on a real date?" 

"Of course!" Sora squealed as she pushed me to the ground and kicked me into the river. 

"Ow, that hurt!" 

"Tag, you're it!" Sora laughed as I chased her around the river. I caught her and grabbed her shirt, but we both ended up rolling into the river. 

I surfaced and Sora and I laughed even more. Then, she kissed me and I fell back into the river. We stayed under there for a while...(You imagine the details....STOP THINKING THAT YOU SICK FREAK!) 

When I was starting to suffocate, I surfaced and caught my breath. Sora did the same. We were soaking, so we decided to take some of the towels Jyou brought, took off our clothes (NOT in front of eachother) and put on the towels. We hung our clothes on a branch to dry, as we sat down (IN THE TOWELS) by the river to talk. Eventually, we fell asleep... 

*** 

I woke up the next morning with the sun's rays shining into my eyes. Suddenly, I realized that my clothes were hung up, and I had a loose towel around me! When I looked to my right, I realized I was hugging Sora, who was in a towel, but I thought that overnight it must've come undone. Suddenly, I got up. 

"What have I done!?" I whispered. Then Sora woke up. 

"Hopefully, not much," she replied, but when she got up, she realized she didn't have a towel on! "OH SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO, TAICHI!?!?" Then she looked down at her feet, blushed, picked up her towel and said, "Sorry, Taichi, I.....I don't know..." 

"No, I'm sorry, I must have...um...did that..." 

"Oh. Well.....HERE YA GO MISTER ENJOY ALL YOU WANT," Sora opened up her towel revealing her body, fuming, "BUT REMEMBER, I DO IT, YOU DO IT! YOU DO IT, I DO IT!" (a/n: Remember the quote from Titanic, "I jump you jump!" heehee...it kinda relates to this part) And then Sora whipped my towel off......I blushed the darkest red ever. Sora looked my body over, top to bottom. 

"So....umm, I guess we're...even....." I used all my strength to try not to stutter. Thank God no one's here, I thought. 

"Yea, I guess we are." Sora replied. She handed me back my towel and I put mine back on, as she put hers back on. We just stood there for a moment, looking at the ground...then Sora threw off her towel and dove into the river. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna start my bath now while it's still early and no one can see us." 

"That's a good idea," I replied. I dove in right after her. I regretted it, but then again, I didn't regret it...When Sora and I met in the middle, we kissed and sank underwater. (GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!!) 

"Well then," I said, "I guess we don't have to do any asking...no fear of rejection, no nothing...." 

"Yeah, it's wonderful....umm, well, since we're, like this.....does this mean....that I'm your...girl...I'm yours?" Sora asked me. 

"You always were," I replied joyfully. Then I hugged her, and we kissed again. Well actually, Sora kissed me. I almost suffocated, but she let me get a quick breath. Then, she started kissing me over and over and over again, like we'd been making out in the river for about an hour already! 

"Sora, are you ok," I asked when I got a chance to breath. 

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Taichi, it's just that...well, I've been waiting for this time, and now that it's finally come, I....I never want it to end, and I'm afraid that if anything happens, I'll feel guilty that we never did anything special, and...oh I don't know! I just know that I love you!" 

"Y-you do?" I asked. 

"Yeah," replied Sora. 

I gulped a lump. I was so happy. I halfway knew that she loved me, but it felt warm to hear the words coming out of her mouth. Once again, she leaned towards me and pushed me under the water, then we kissed until we got to the bottom of the river. We stayed down there for ever and then got back out. 

Sora put her arms on my shoulders. "Taichi, promise you'll never leave me, you'll never do anything to me, you'll always be mine....we'll always be together?" 

"I promise," I said as I gently kissed her forehead. Then I got out of the water, dried myself up with the towel, and put my dry clothes back on. Sora did the same. We walked holding hands back to the camp site. 

*** 

We got there to see that Koushiro was trying to steal his laptop from Yamato's sleeping bag. 

"Oh, no you don't," Sora snatched the computer out of his hands, "Remember, you have to live without it for one whole day!" 

Koushiro dropped to his knees and linked his hands together making a big fist. "Oh, please, Sora, PLEASE LET ME HAVE IT!!! I don't think I can survive without it!!" 

"Too bad," I said evilly, "You'll have to wait!" Koushiro seemed to be going crazy and ran off screaming wild like a mad man with his hands above his head. Sora tucked the laptop back in Yamato's sleeping bag as she and I sat by the burnt firewood. 

"Betcha can't wait to get to the real world, can you?" We heard Jyou's voice behind us. 

"Umm, well, like, yeah, why?" Sora asked. 

"Oh, I saw everything. Everything that happened this morning." 

"*gasp* You mean you also saw..." Sora trailed off. 

"No, luckily you weren't facing me!" Jyou replied. 

"I SWEAR JYOU IF YOU WERE SPYING ON US..." I fumed and put my hand into a fist. 

"Oh, no, no, NO, it was nothing like that!! It was an accident! I just happened to walk by the river again and couldn't help seeing you two!" 

"Yeah, sure," Sora mumbled, blushing crimson. 

Jyou hastily said, "I'm gone, bye bye," and scampered across the campsite, most likely heading for the beach. 

I snickered and took Sora's hand. We started leaning in eachother again. Unfortunately, Yamato walked in on us, and we kissed in front of him! He couldn't help but burst out laughing. 

"Oh great, soon the whole WORLD'S gonna know about this," I grumbled, walking to Yamato. 

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "What you saw was your imagination! You really think we'd ever do that?" 

"Taichi," Sora walked to us, "Yamato knows, ok, he isn't that stupid, you know. I'll explain everything to him, you go make sure Koushiro doesn't get the laptop again." 

"WHAT?" Yamato asked, startled. "HE TOOK THE LAPTOP!?!?!? HE CAN'T DO THAT!!!" 

"Calm down!" Sora put her hands on his soulders and walked him to the forest where no one else would hear them. At first I was a little jealous, but then I stopped thinking about that and went to Koushiro. 

After twenty minutes of walking to nowhere, I saw Jyou and Koushiro at the beach laughing, except Koushiro looked a little crazy and Jyou looked....evil... 

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back to see that Mimi was also walking to the beach. I waved at her, and she replied with a cheerful "hi!" I looked back at Jyou and Koushiro and saw Jyou taking his shirt off. A few seconds after it was off, I heard stumbling and screaming behind me. I darted to where Mimi was and found that she had tripped over a tree root and fell backwards into the forest. 

"Be careful," I said as I helped her up. She ran back to where I was standing, and I saw that she was dreamily looking at Jyou. 

_Oh Lord, please help me_, I thought. It was so obvious that she was psyched at seeing Jyou's shirt off. 

"Calm down," I walked to Mimi, "You've seen him with his shirt off before!" 

"Yeah, but that was in some fake house. Now, he's in the sunlight, rays shining at his beautiful hair, in the beach...oh wow he's hot." 

I almost choked. _YOU CALL THAT HOT!?!?_ I thought and actually started choking. MImi saw me and screamed, "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!! TAICHI'S CHOKING!!!" It wasn't really a big deal, but as usual Mimi always had to be over-excited at every little thing that happened to ANYONE. Then, unfortunately for me, Jyou came rushing to me and gave me the heimlick manouveir! 

"STOP!!!" I yelled, gasping for air as he continued on as Mimi continued watching Jyou with pride. i couldn't believe her. "Jyou...stop it! I...haven't....eaten......anything!!" 

Embarassed, Jyou put me down (and those lil red streaks appear on his face). He and Mimi locked eyes for a second, then he jumped into the ocean and swam around for a bit. _Oh my Lord, they like eachother, I think I'm gonna faint_, I decided. As a matter of fact, everything slowly swirled around me...everything got dimmed. "Who turned the lights off?" I asked softly. I spun around and collapsed to the ground. 

*** 

To Be Continued on "Accidents Happen." 

Ok, this sux....well don't diss me! And I luv Sora+Taichi.....and I once again put Jyou with someone. But seriously...Yamato and MimI? Jyou and Mimi would be a little bit better...well atleast in my opinion they would!! So shut up if u hate it and really, if you hated it how did u come all the way down here, huh? HUH? If my fanfix aren't good enough, go read someone else's fanfix! Ok sorry I'm assuming..but seriously if u don't like it, as I said, go read something else. Latez! 

Luv to y'allz,   
Sora Kamiya


End file.
